The present invention generally relates to nut-clips, and more specifically, to a self-reporting, grounded nut-clip.
A rack is a frame or enclosure that is configured for mounting multiple electronic equipment modules inside of an interior. The electronic equipment modules can include servers, telecommunication relays, etc. Equipment designed to be placed in a rack is typically described as rack mounted, a rack mounted instrument, a rack mounted system, a rack mount chassis, a sub-rack, rack mountable or occasionally as simply shelf equipment.